When Our Hearts Meet
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Amy decides she can do it anymore, she cant put up with adam and she cant keep wanting to be with john. Litajohn pairing oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Hi hunnies. This is another Lita oneshot that jumped out of my head thanks to some Evans Blue songs. The title comes from the song "Eclipsed" by Evans Blue. If you want to know where my head was when I wrote this fic listen to that song a few times and you'll get it.

* * *

**When Our Hearts Meet**

Amy's P.O.V

I sit in my dark locker room wishing I was somewhere else, wishing I was in his arms. I know I can't be with him, it just wouldn't work but I can't go on like this anymore. I can't keep forcing a smile on my face when I'm with Adam, I can't pretend it doesn't make me sick when he touches me. I can't be someone else anymore.

I sigh as I slowly stand up and run my fingers through my long red hair, the same way John did once. I'll never forget that moment, that night. The way he looked in my eyes. I want to tell him that I need him…that I love him but I can't. I won't. I brush the tears away from my face as soon as they start to fall, I'm glad I'm alone right now…no one seems to think I have feelings and I'd hate to spoil the illusion for them. All they see is one side of me, a side that isn't even me. The only person who ever bothered to see past that, to see who I really am is John. Sometimes I don't even know who I am; I'm losing myself more each day…every time I have to kiss Adam.

I want John to take me away from all this, to save me while I'm still worth saving…if I ever was. I want to run out of the door right now, run to him. I know he's just down the hall but he may as well be on the other side of the world. Sometimes when I pass him in the hallway or out in the ring and I see that look in his eyes I wonder how he doesn't hear my heart beating faster because of him. How can I be so head over heels for him? This is all so wrong but I can't stop it.

I know that if I told him how I feel he'd feel the same. If I told him what Adam is really like he'd never leave me with him. I know he'd protect me. People think the way Adam is, the way he treats me is just an act for the cameras…they're wrong. When I'm alone with him he's worse. I hate him and I hate myself for giving in to him.

I start throwing my things into a bag. I don't even know why I'm bothering…its not like I'll need them, I guess its just force of habit. I'm so tired of all of this…of Adam, of the looks on people's faces, the whispers behind my back. I'm tired of wanting John and knowing I can't have him. I know what I have to do and I know it's the only way. I'm probably crazy but it's the only thing I can do. It's the only way I'll be free of him, of everything. I pick up the small bottle that holds the key to my freedom…

* * *

John's P.O.V

I pace my locker room still worked up after what I saw earlier. He slapped her, she hadn't done anything to him and he raised his hand to her. I can't get the image of her face out of my head…the fear in her eyes. He didn't know I was watching but she did, that's all that stopped me from knocking him through a wall, that small shake of her head and a look of warning. I wanted to go to her but I didn't want to make things worse for her.

Of all the women I could fall for why did it have to be her? Why can't I get her out of my head? How can I be in love with her? I know she isn't far from here, just a few doors away. I want to check on her, make sure she's ok but he might be there. I stop pacing for a minute. I don't know if she has any idea how I feel about her. We spent one night together 3 weeks ago and since then she's been all I can think about. I close my eyes and I see her face…I still remember how soft her hair felt when I ran my fingers through it. I need to be with her…I can't pretend I don't feel it anymore. I need to talk to her, I need to tell her how I feel, and I can't put it off anymore. I walk to my door and freeze with my hand on the handle; I don't know how to tell her…I don't know what to say…

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I'm sitting down…everything is starting to spin. The empty bottle is on the floor in front of me. I hope I've done the right thing. I had to do it…there was no other way. No one was going to save me. Adam wont care, if he did then I wouldn't have to do this…I know if I tried to leave him he'd never let me go. I don't want to hurt John…he's all that matters to me anymore but I'd only be trouble for him.

I can't sit still anymore…I feel like I want to throw up. The whole room is spinning around me, my heart is racing. This is starting to scare me…I didn't think it would be like this. I thought I would just pass out and everything would be over…

* * *

John's P.O.V

I open my locker room door and slowly make my way to the room I know Amy's in. I stop outside the door for a second and take a deep breath before I knock slowly. I wait as I hear her walk to the door. All the words I wanted to say to her leave me as I see her in front of me. I take a step towards her, pull her close to me and kiss her. She pulls back a little and I see tears running down her cheeks.

"Amy?" I say softly as I reach my hand out to wipe her tears away.

"John…I'm sorry. I love you" she whispers before she faints in my arms. I don't know what to do. I lay her gently on the floor. She feels cold and she's barely breathing. I dart to the door.

"Help me…someone help me" I shout before I kneel down by Amy again. I stroke her hair gently.

"Its ok Amy…everything's gonna be ok" I whisper to her. Someone walks in the doorway; I can hear them calling 911. I scan the room for any sign of what happened…that's when I see the empty bottle of pain killers and it dawns on me.

"Oh Amy…tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" I say to the unconscious redhead on the floor.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn my head to see him, her so called boyfriend Adam. I know he's the cause of all this. The only thing stopping me from breaking every bone in his worthless body is the redhead slipping away right in front of me. He doesn't say anything as he looks around the room. He walks into the room and actually steps over her to get his bag. I can't stop myself as I stand up and get in his face.

"You really don't give a damn about her do you?" I ask the blond man in front of me.

"Why the hell should I? It's not like I need her anymore…I have the title now. She stopped being useful a long time ago" he replied with a shrug. I can feel myself getting angrier, I'm ready to hit him but I cant, I know that knocking him senseless might make me feel better but it won't help Amy.

"You're supposed to love her!" I say loudly. He laughs.

"I'm a damn good actor don't ya think? I even had her fooled" he says with a smirk as he turns and leaves.

The medics arrive a few seconds later. I want to help her but all I can do is stand back and watch as they work on her. I feel a tear slip down my face, I never cry in front of people but right now I don't care if anyone sees me…I'm scared. I don't want to lose her before she even knows how I feel about her and I can't get what she said out of my head…she loves me…

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I can hear people talking quietly. I don't know if they're whispering or if it's just me. Someone is stroking my hand, I don't know who it is but I like it. My head feels fuzzy…I don't know where I am or why I'm here. I open my eyes slowly but I wish I hadn't, the light in the room around me is dimmed but it still feels too bright. I try to lift my head, to look at the person holding my hand but as soon as I do everything starts to spin and I feel sick so I decide to move my hand a little instead.

"Amy?" I hear a soft voice ask me. He leans forward a little, still holding my hand in his. I move my head slightly and look straight into baby blue eyes.

"John? What am I doing here?" my voice sounds kind of shaky. I'm pretty sure that I'm in hospital.

"Amy you past out in your locker room…you took an overdose" he says softly. I can hear his voice cracking, like he's been crying. I close my eyes and try to remember what happened, everything's so muddled.

I remember thinking about John, wishing I could get away from Adam. I had the pain killers in my bag and it all seemed so simple. By the time I changed my mind it was too late…then John was there and he kissed me. I let tears fall down my cheeks as I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

"Why did you do it Amy? Why didn't you talk to me?" he asks me softly. I take a deep breath as I think of what to say.

"I don't know….it just seemed like the only way…the best way. I was scared. I didn't think you wanted me…I just didn't know what else to do" I say as more tears fall. He smiles at me.

"How could I not want you? All I've thought about since that night is you. Every time I saw you with him, his hands pawing all over you…I wanted to kill him. And then tonight…" he sighs and looks down at my hands.

"You kissed me…" I say as I reach out and touch his face. He lifts his head up to look at me.

"Yeah…I kissed you. I wanted to tell you…that I think I'm falling in love with you" he says, never taking his eyes off me. I sigh. This is the one thing I've wanted him to say for so long but now I wish he hadn't.

"We can't be together John…I'm with Adam" I say sadly.

"He doesn't love you…he doesn't even care about you. If he did then he wouldn't hit you and he would never have left you there, dying on that locker room floor" he says as he wipes a tear from his face.

"That doesn't change anything John…I'm stuck with him. He may not care about me but he won't give me up. He wont let anyone else have me" my voice breaks again and I look away.

"Amy…you wanted to get away from him so badly that you tried to kill yourself" he says quietly. I don't say anything…I know he's right.

"When I saw him slap you…I had to fight so hard not to knock him into next week. I looked at you…you looked so scared that I just wanted to make everything better for you. You deserve someone who'll love you and protect you" he moves to sit on the bed beside me. All I want is to be with him. I know he'll never hurt me; he'll never make me cry. I look at him, his eyes sparkle, I've never seen anyone's eyes do that when they look at me before. I'm scared again, my hands wont stop shaking. I'm not scared of him, I'm scared that something will ruin this. He's shaking too but I don't think he's even noticed.

* * *

Johns P.O.V

I slide my arms around her gently as I feel her body trembling against me. She's looking at me like she's terrified I'm going to disappear. I softly kiss her forehead and she snuggles into me. I don't know what it is about this redhead that's got me so crazy but I don't want to lose her. I run my fingers over her cheek and wipe her tears away. I lean forward, I feel her shiver a little but she doesn't stop me as I lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and cries as she kisses me back.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

There's no going back now. I'm going to leave Adam. I don't know if John and I will get serious or not, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet but I know he'll be there for me. I know he'll keep me safe…

* * *

this is another one i wrote while i was in a weird mood but i hope you all like it. please review hunnies :) 


End file.
